SiC (silicon carbide) is expected as a material for a next generation semiconductor device. SiC, compared with Si (silicon), has excellent physical properties of three times band gap, about ten times breakdown field strength, about three times thermal conductivity. By utilizing this property, it is possible to achieve a semiconductor device with a low loss and capable of high temperature operation.
However, in a semiconductor device using SiC, compared with a semiconductor device using Si, there is a problem that contact resistance increases between a semiconductor region and a metal electrode.